Brain & Basketcase & Athlete & Princess & Criminal & Wannabe
by Alexa Mishamigo Ackleholic
Summary: The Brain and The Wannabe a story never told.
1. Chapter 1

A Brain & A Basketcase & A Athlete & A Princess & A Criminal & A Wannabe

"I refuse to step foot in that school today! It's Saturday for the love of everything!", Alexandra (or as she preferred Alex) whined loudly to her aunt. Her aunt merely glanced at her and then back at the steering wheel before saying," Then maybe you shouldn't have been writing your fantasies in class Alexandra Maree fantasies aren't going to get you into college young lady". Alexandra just stared at her for a moment with a sour look on her face before letting out a long growl. After her fit was done she opened her car door with force and got out making it quite clear that she was upset as she did so. Slamming the door behind her she stalked into the school. As she entered the library a look of pure disgust made its way onto her face. 'Bender: Disgusting, All for show, IDIOT , Claire: Popular, Self Absorbed, BRAT , Hmm don't know him but he looks like a NERD , don't know her either but she sort of reminded her of herself withdrawn and sort of a LONER and but of course the JOCK... what a "lovely" crowd', went through her head the end being pure sarcasm. She slowly made her way to the back making sure she wasn't too close to anyone. She sat quietly watching the other kids occasionally until HE walked in. The man who put her in here. Richard "Dick" Vernon known to her as the reject of a man they call a Vice Principal. After ordering them not to talk or move and assigning them a at least One Thousand word essay on who they thought they were he walked back to his office his cocky attitude surrounding him. Bender within seconds was harassing the Brat and tormenting the nerd aswell as the Jock. 'Figures', She thought as she rolled her eyes and took out a piece of paper. Bender took notice in the sound of her movement and when she had bent over to get a pen out of her bag he snatched the blank paper from her desk. "You're actually going to do this? Oh great another Dweeb", He said quite bluntly. Alex glared at Bender she already hated him for his rude remarks and there he went again just making it worse. She didn't say a word as she got out another sheet of paper and started writing. 'Who do I think I am? I don't think I'm anyone. I KNOW exactly who I am. I am Alexandra Maree Thrasher. Does that answer you're question? No? I'm just a wannabe actress with big goals of becoming a household name.' She had that written down before deciding it wasn't good enough. She crumpled it into a wad thinking slightly of throwing it at Bender.


	2. Chapter 2

((Note: This loosely follows the movie not exactly I'm sorry if I make any mistakes. I would love to hear feedback. Also I'm sorry it's so short!

Love, Alexa))

She changed her mind quickly as he looked back at her. She shifted her sight to the nerd from earlier as she actually started to listen to the conversation that was going on. Something about clubs which prompted the nerd to tell everyone that he's in the Math and pyshics (sp) club. She sighed and decided to join in ,"I'm a part of the Drama club". All eyes turned to her and Claire spoke up,"That's where I know you from". Alex gave a forced small smile before looking away she couldn't stand Claire. She was too ... materialistic. Then Claire went on to tell Bender that academic clubs were different than other clubs. "Not true", Alex muttered having perviously been on the Academic Team. Bender frowned then asked,"What do you do at pyshics club?". The Nerd said,"Well we discuss the properties of pyshics, how pyshics works.." It was clear he would have continued if he had not been interrupted by Bender,"See it's sorta social demented and sad but social". This made Alex snicker though she had been apart of an Academic club she didn't really care she refered to Academic Team as the Nerd Bowl. Everyone looked to Alex as the small laugh escaped her lips. She slowly looked to her shoes in slight embarrassment. Then the door slammed and everyones heads turned towards the noise. A small girl Alex knew well had entered the room. 'Figures Misty would be late', she thought. Misty marched to the seat next to Alex as the 'Dick' stormed into the room after hearing the noise. He glared in Mistys direction before growling out,"And why are you late?" Misty looked at him as if she could care less and said," You're lucky I even showed up". Bender smiled as snapped,"Another detention is that what you want Miss Threatt?" Misty shrugged a blank expression. Alex knew she could care less. gave her a look that could kill before turning to the rest of the kids and threating them with more detentions if they so much as breathed the wrong way.


End file.
